Power Ghouls news articles
The four dolls of Power Ghouls each come with a back-of-the-box news article presented as a publication by the Gory Gazette. The news articles detail different cases the four characters have been involved with. Clawdeen Wolf WONDER WOLF CHECKMATES DISASTER THE CITY - Wonder Wolf, the super strong, super fast and super fashionable, seems to show up shield in paw just where and when she's needed most. Last night she did it again. As the Monster High chess club was returning from a tournament their hearse stalled at the bottom of Glue Factory hill. A visibly rattled Mr. D'Eath, guidance counselor and chess club advisor, said, "We were waiting in the hearse for a mechanic when we saw a truck hurtling down the hill toward us, and it wasn't stopping." That truck was loaded with a liquid super adhesive designed for dragon pest strips. "Most of our team, okay, all of our team are zombies and well, glue and zombies-oh, the unhumanity!" According to one eyewitness, a Cyclops who declined to give his name, what happened next was right out of a comic book. "I could see the truck didn't have a driver and no way was it going to stop in time, but then there were sparks and smoke, and it stopped a foot from the hearse." The students saw Wonder Wolf emerge from the chaos; her boots still smoking, but not a strand of fur out of place. One student moaned, "She made sure we were okay then pushed our hearse to a safe place." Asked if Wonder Wolf said anything else the students replied, "Only that Cat Tastrophe was going to pay for ruining her new heels." It's too soon to speculate if this was just a random occurrence or the work of Cat Tastrophe, but the manager of the glue factory said, "The only thing I can tell you is that the door was clawed open and the interior smelled like catnip-you figure it out." It is certain without the intervention of Wonder Wolf the situation would have ended much stickier than it did. Frankie Stein VOLTAGEOUS WRECKS ROBOT THE CITY - The hulk of a giant mechanical werecat was still sparking this morning as cleanup crews tried to figure out how to remove it from the abandoned field next to the power plant. "We knew Cat Tastrophe was planning something big but we had no idea it was going to be seven stories big," stated Voltageous, newest member of the Power Ghouls. While she may be new to the team she displayed the quick thinking and actions of a veteran last night in stopping the mechanical menace. Two Monster High students, Heath Burns and Deuce Gorgon, were eyewitnesses to the confrontation of machine and monster. "Me and Deuce had just finished going over some sweet jumps on our bikes when this thing came walking out of the trees," said the still excited Burns. The boys said it appeared that the robot was headed straight toward the power plant when Voltageous flashed onto the scene. "It was like she came out of nowhere and then the fight was on," said Gorgon. Workers at the power plant reported that Voltageous seemed to be drawing power straight out of the transformers and throwing it at the robot. "She was pulling so much power we had to increase the output to keep up but that robot just kept coming," said one of the workers. Finally witnesses said Voltageous flew straight into the robot and grabbed hold. "Dude, it was like the biggest lightning storm ever and then it seemed like Voltageous just pulled the plug cause that thing stopped in its tracks and went down hard bro," said Gorgon. The other Power Ghouls soon arrived and determined the robot had been operated remotely. Ms. Dead Fast said they were in the dark as to the motive which is a place many more would have been sitting, if not for Voltageous. Spectra Vondergeist POLTERGHOUL CURDLES PLOT MONSTER HIGH - A sinister plan to replace Monster High's water supply with milk has been foiled by the hauntingly heroic Polterghoul. "It could have been a disaster, especially for the lactose intolerant amongst us," said Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Authorities say that sometime after midnight they were alerted to a disturbance in the catacombs coming from the area where the school's reservoir is located. "Yeah, it was me who called 'em," said Operetta, a Monster High student who lives in the catacombs. "It sounded like some monster was giving a whole passel ah cats a bath and they weren't enjoying it a bit." When authorities arrived at the reservoir they found stacks of large bags all labeled "Powdered Milk Concentrate". Hovering above the bags was Polterghoul herself. She was reported as saying, "I regret to inform you that I was not able to capture Cat Tastrophe and her felonious feline flunkies, but I can assure you it will be a long time before they try to sour the waters of Monster High again!" The authorities were initially skeptical that a single monster, even one with super powers, could prevail against three likewise powered villains. When questioned on this Polterghoul replied, "I simply pushed them into the water, getting them wet seems to take the fight out of them." Despite leaving a trail of soggy paw prints the alleged perpetrators were able to evade capture. Polterghoul herself disappeared soon after all the powdered milk was safely removed from the reservoir area. "Wherever and whoever she is," said Bloodgood, "the students and faculty of Monster High would like to extend their thanks to Polterghoul for spoiling Cat Tastrophe's milky mischief." Toralei Stripe CAT TASTROPHE CAUSES BIG STINK THE CITY - The smell of rotten gargoyle eggs still hung thick over the SKRM arena today as cleanup crews gagged their way through the removal of Cat Tastrophe's latest chaotic caper. "It was sheer pandemonium here last night," said MH student Lagoona Blue, "fans and skaters were doing everything they could to escape the stench, but you couldn't run fast enough to get away from it." As fans rapidly exited the arena, the mocking voice of Cat Tastrophe could be heard over the public address system saying, "I love the smell of rotten gargoyle eggs in the evening, they smell like... chaos." Race officials said the tubes that the eggs were launched from had originally been loaded with annoying, yet non-stinky, slime balloons and that the sabotage was perfectly timed for maximum chaos. "We had a packed crowd, and skaters were coming to the finish line," said a SKRM official who preferred to remain anonymous. The stench was compounded by the mysterious failure of the arena's air conditioning and ventilation system fifteen minutes before the end of the race. Rotten gargoyle eggs (RGE's) have been banned as obstacles in sanctioned indoor SKRM for almost a century, but officials speculated that there were probably still stores of them to be found at abandoned tracks in the catacombs. Unfortunately for SKRM fans and athletes, the remainder of the season is now in doubt due to the difficulty of removing the lingering odor. Ghoulia Yelps, noted SKRM historian and referee, said, "When SKRM did use RGE's they only used them one at a time and only in the last match of the season so the arena had time to air out. There were literally hundreds of them on the track last night, and the season just started." Category:Doll logs Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs Category:Frankie Stein logs Category:Spectra Vondergeist logs Category:Toralei Stripe logs